Manor of Mistrust
by mrs. morshel
Summary: Young death eaters. Draco Malfoy. Exchange students from Durmstrang. A conspiracy to kill muggle borns. Dark Marks. Transfer students. Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. It's a whilrwhind of mistrust and it's only a click away. :
1. Chapter 1

He stared into his father's blazing eyes returning their furious stare. Lucius, still red faced and angry, sighed turned away, and Draco quickly got up off the cold marble floor he'd been thrown onto, wincing at the pain crawling over his entire body. He could feel the many cuts, and bruises, blood seeping through his robes Trying to mask his fear, he glared at his father's back, burning to holes into it with his stare.

Draco ,'began his father in a deathly quiet whisper , I never want to hear you speak like that again. If you should become careless and ignorant once more of your family's lineage and honor, I assure you the penalties will be far worse than what happened tonight.'

Draco refused to bow his head under his father's condescending stare. His pale gray eyes flashed as Lucius, who stared him down and then smirked at him, shaking his head with an expression that clearly said , Pathetic!'

He turned his back to Draco and sat for awhile, deep in thought, staring into the fire.

Shadows flitted eerily across the dimly lit room as a Draco stared at the high back of the sleek black velvet chair. He stared into the glowing fire, the only source of light in the room aside from a few stray candles on the wall. His father hated light, and anything to do with it. That was one of the few thing they had in common–they craved darkness.

Catching his breath he tried to ignore the burning feeling on his forearm; he was still in a state of shock.

He continued to gaze into the fire, his eyes narrowed as his face set into a hard stare, watching its vicious flaming red and orange tongues lick the air. Usually fires were described as cheerful, with their crackling warmth and cheerful brightness. Here they were never cheerful. A strand of silvery blonde hair fell in front of his eyes, and he pushed it back roughly, wishing his father would say something.

He finally did.

"Draco. There have been some new arrangements this year, so to speak. I have recently arranged, through some friends' of mine, shall we say, that this year at Hogwarts will be quite different, if all goes as planned. As you know, the Dark Lord is rising and becoming more powerful that ever before. He is gathering more followers by the day, and–" he paused and turned around, facing his son. "he has entrusted you, with the honor of an assignment. I believe you are ready."

For a fleeting second, Draco was shocked, it was the last thing he'd expected, but then again he had never expected the other events that had happened on this terrible night either. But his face remained blank and expressionless until he quickly regained his perfect composure, something Malfoy's were noted for. They were never caught of guard and where hardly ever surprised. His pale eyes met his father's as he continued.

"Due to the disturbance caused by Karkaroff fleeing his own school– here he grimaced as looking highly annoyed at Karkaroff, There are to be several transfer students from Durmstrang at Hogwarts this year. This is all staged. The students will actually be there under the Dark Lord's orders. Dumbledore has agreed to it, knave that he is. Because of the events of this year, there will also be transfer students from other schools as well, I'm sure, as people are flocking to have their children under Dumbledore's protection', but thankfully, it'll only be about one or two. I'm sure they will not be a problem. And if they are," his eyes sparkled maliciously, "I'm sure you can handle them.'

"They will be staying for half of the term, as a trial period.' Should they not wish to continue to stay, they will return to Durmstrang with specially selected students who will then spend the rest of term at their school. Of course, they are well aquainted in the dark arts. You will work together with them to accomplish your goal, which will be to kill at least 3 muggle born pupils, the ones you select to take to Durmstrang with you, that way it will be much less 'complicated.' I believe you can handle that, it's easy enough. I believe the Master is being overly kind, but, he needs you to prove yourself worthy. If you are able to accomplish this, then the he will assign you your real mission."

Draco's eyes glinted in the firelight. This year certainly would be different. But what if

And with that Lucius waved an impatient hand at his son, indicating his dismissal.

Draco walked slowly out the door smirking, as if their whole meeting' hadn't phased him, when inside he was shaking. It wasn't that he couldn't kill muggle students, it's just, this was so new, and strange and the amount of pressure if he failed, the punishment would be unimaginable But something inside him loved it, craved it, couldn't wait for a chance to prove himself He strode down the hall, trying to hide any trace of the tears and suffering that wanted so much to poor out of him at that very moment. The burning spreading across his whole arm was nearly blinding him with pain.

When he was sure his father could no longer see nor hear him in the vast Malfoy estate, he broke into a sprint and ran as fast as he could out of the room and up the many marble stairs to his bedroom, all the while blinded by his pale blonde hair as it fell in front of his eyes.

Collapsing on his large bed after having bolted the door, he sat stunned looking out the window at the dark night sky. In all his life, this night had been the worst ever. It had all happened so quickly But part of him didn't mind! Part of him loved it, craved the darkness Another part felt alone, insecure

He could hardly move without quickly drawing breath as cuts bled and bruises swelled. I bet Potter never has to deal with this stuff, he thought bitterly. I bet no one does. But yet—it's supposed to be a privilige

Getting up from the bed and walking into the adjoining bathroom, he looked at his reflection. Two gray eyes stared sadly back at him. His usually slicked back white blonde hair was a mess and poked out at every angle, he had several bleeding cuts and a rather long slash on one cheek. A bruise was beginning to form under his left eye, not to mention the damage on his body, which he now realized his screaming in pain.

But that was not the worst of it, by far, he couldn't even think about, let alone look at his arm. He was sure it looked raw and mangled.

His robes had been ripped and stained with blood. Perfect, he though cynically. This would happen a few days before Hogwarts starts He began cleaning and washing the many cuts, and thought about how anxious he was to go back, to out do Potter once and for all. Oh yes, this year Draco Malfoy would be the most feared student of all and would emerge from behind that miserable Potter's shadow.

If this year had been the same as all the others, he wouldn't have wanted to go back. Every year as he thought about returning to Hogwarts, his mind had always asked the same questions.

What are you looking so forward to? Another year of being hidden in Potter's shadow? With no real friends? Sure there were Crabbe and Goyle, but they were both as intellegent and caring as a toenail.

He had always bragged about the Malfoy estate, their bountiful income, and his powerful father, but really, those weren't the things he wanted most

He snorted at those thoughts and almost said aloud, you're getting too soft, Malfoy. And right then and there, he decided to never be vulnerable again. To set up invinsible steel walls around himself for protection to become more cruel and mean than ever before so nobody would be able to hurt him again. He didn't need friends. He could make it on his own. He was Malfoy.

Suddenly the burning sensation that had been in his arm spread through his body–the searing pain was indescribable and he fell to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Ron ran up the hill as fast as he could, trying to beat his best friend Harry. They'd just gotten back from a long game of quidditch with Fred and George, and now they were happily exhausted. He would've gotten up the hill much quicker if he hadn't been laughing so hard at Harry, who kept trying to swat him with his broom.

He threw open the door to the Weasley house and claimed his victory. Panting, he poked his head inside and saw a dissapointed looking Ginny.

"What's up Ginny?," asked George looking concerned.

"Oh nothing, I just thought you would be dad with her."

Harry knew exactly who Ginny was reffering to. The muggle raised transfer student from Beauxbatons that would be going to Hogwarts this year. Mr. Weasley had been dying to let her stay with the Weasley's before term began. He was crazy about muggles and their inventions, especially eckletricity.' He'd been looking forward to having a muggle girl stay with them. There'd been a rumor that she was actually American but no one knew for sure.

sighed. "Ginny, you musn't get your hopes up. You know that many other wizarding families have offered to take her in. And it could be a him, you know. We'll see what the ministry does. Sit down all of you, and have some supper," said , bustling around with a large pot and giving them all huge portions.

The late afternoon was darkening into night, and still no sign of . They were still sitting at the table, discussing everything from quidditch, classes, and Slytherins.

Ron was right about to make a good point about why ought to be arrested and chucked into Azkaban,' when the door quietly creaked open, and in walked a tired looking .

Their heads snapped up and everyone strained to look behind him.

"It's just me,"said Mr. Weasley, plopping down at the table and looking clearly dissapointed. Everyone was quiet and looked at him expectantly as they waited for him to say something.

"Well," said attempting to look cheerful, "it's not the end of the world, now is it? Really, we had no idea if he or she would stay with anyone." He took a huge bite of a meatball, looking more angry than he intented.'I did manage to get a picture from the Ministry though,' he said, winking at Ginny, he handed her a picture.

Ginny gave a loud squeal and eagerly showed the photo to her mother saying, I knew she was a girl!'

Fred and George's eyebrows shot up and the lunged for the picture, Ron nearly choked on a meatball as the accidentally shoved him, and snatched to photo.

Blimey ,' said Fred

What? What's wrong with her?,' asked Harry, curiously.

There's nothing wrong with her,' yelled Ginny.

No, she looks very nice, definitely very pretty, just—she's young,' said George, Good catch for you or Harry, Ron.'

Ron went pink and snagged the picture.

George was right, she was nice looking. Harry leaned over and held the picture and the two of them scanned the photo for a few seconds. It showed a very pretty girl who looked extremely happy hugging a fluffy orange dog. She had lightly tanned skin, dark brown, almost black hair except for the fact it had maroon red and light copper highlights and large light brown eyes. She had a beautiful smile and was giving a small peace sign while winking. Harry liked her immediatley and was quite taken with the photo, not realizing he too was blushing. She looked so friendly. Pity she couldn't stay with the Weasleys

cleared his throat loudly and laughed at the boys, and Ron quickly shoved the photo back at Ginny. sighed loudly.

Everyone just sat there and stared at him. Finally Ginny asked timidly, "Well, does she get to stay with anyone ?." Mr. Weasley patted her shoulder, Harry hadn't ever seen her look this dissapointed. She looked worse than .

"Yes. She will be staying with someone, and I for one strongly dissagree with the ministry for whom they picked, but that is none of my business and I'm sure they had good reason–"

"Who, dad?," interrupted Fred, and looked at his spaghetti.

"."

There were loud gasps and bursts or outrage.

"Why him of all people?"

"That baboon?"

"But he hates muggles!"

"Well, that sucks," said a quiet Harry.

Finally was able to make himself heard by loudly banging on the table with his spoon. "As I've said before, I have no idea why the ministry allowed that, but I'm assuming that it's for the best. I'm also assuming that under present circumstances- ( That good for nuthing ' Ron!') - is trying to clean up his act and give himself a good reputation. I must say though, I pity the person who has to stay with them, even if it's for two days."

Silently, Harry and Ron agreed. Imagine having to stay with a whole family of Crabbes! It was one step away from the Malfoys.


	3. Chapter 3

Vincent Crabbe stood in the crowded muggle air port for the first time in his life. People all around were bustling past and jostling. He'd nearly been tripped and fallen on the hard marble floor twice. He hated it and the sooner he got home and sent Malfoy an owl about the new student the better.

He stood between his father and older brother, Bradley. was starring at his watch (which he didn't quite seem to know how to read) impatiently, looking annoyed. They were standing outside the United Airlines terminal, waiting for people to stream out the door. Vincent had to admit, he did like looking at the airplanes. He and many other Crabbes had been placing bets about what the student would look like. Most of them had been horribly mean. Even if the Crabbe family wasn't known for their intellegence, they were certainly known for their dispicable nastiness. They'd been informed by the Ministry that the student would be a boy, so now they stood in front of the terminal holding a plain white sign that simply said, American Boy. Hogwarts.' Vincent had tried to convince his father to write something not so nice', but his father had whacked him hard, on the ear, muttering something about that damn Ministry.'

People had begun to trickle out through the doorway, and the Crabbes became more alert, scanning the crowd, not sure of who to look for. Vincent noticed a small girl with long dark brown hair exiting the plane. She looked around, not sure of where to go. He kept looking for a boy, but every boy he saw either didn't seem to read the sign, or walked right past. They were getting impatient, and kept glancing at the watch on his pudgy wrist.

He was sweating slightly, hoping nothing would go wrong. If anything did No, he wouldn't think about that right now. He had more important things to do. When no more people came out of the passage, and the attendents shut the heavy metal door, felt possitively sick. Vincent just wanted to go home.

As she stepped off the passage that led from the plane to the airport, Chloe felt a surge of happiness and hopped excitedly into the airport. Just as she took one big hop and squealed happily. She was in ENGLAND! Whooie! A rush adrenaline spread through her and she felt ready to just burst, as she took her first step across the ocean, the furthest she'd ever been from home. At first her head swiveled all around trying to take in everything at the same time, all the while smiling.

She'd been standing and smiling, looking around, hopping and trying to surpress squeals, when suddenly she became more nervous. She was was worried. No one had told her who would be picking her up. She'd gotten a few letters from the Ministry, and even a letter and photograph of a Weasley Family, who said she would hopefully be staying with them, and if she had any questions or concerns to please send them an owl. So she just hoped that they were going to meet her here. They looked so friendly.

She'd read everyone's sign twice now, and the terminal was almost empty, except for a few groups of scattered people. Her eyes rested on a family of three heavy set looking people, who all looked like clones of each other, except for the fact that they were different sizes. They would've stood out of the crowd just by their size, let alone their dark robes. There was something about them that almost scared her. Almost. Maybe it was their dark, emotionless faces, or their little beady black eyes. But they were holding a sign.

Please, thought Chloe, don't let them be the people I have to stay with. I hope the, what was it?, Weezley's are here somewhere! Oh well, I'm sure they're very nice people, just a little scary, but oh man!

After procrastinating a few minutes and looking around for people with bright red hair, she gave in and read their sign. She felt like she'd just swallowed ice. This had to be it, but she wasn't a boy.

Vincent looked around. He was getting frustrated, and he could tell by his father's grunts that he was too. Then, out of the corner of his eye he saw that girl from earlier approaching. She was wearing a jean jacket over a white shirt and her only luggage was a red backpack. She was really small, but he thought she was really pretty, unlike many girls he'd seen before, she had lightly tanned skin, mid back length black brown hair, and a pair of beautiful brown eyes. He had never thought this way before, and wasn't used to it. He wasn't sure if he liked it either.

He could just hear his father's thoughts. A girl. An American. And worst of all a mudblood. Just wait until he told Draco and Goyle about this!

She'd walked over to them and was smiling nervously. He had to practically look down to see her. He decided not to smile.

Hi,' said Chloe, fidgeting with her gold star earrings. Um, I'm the exchange student to go to Hogwarts, but I think there was a mistake–since I'm not a boy," she added, hoping not to sound rude.

's expression didn't change and he continued to look at Chloe.

"I'm Chloe," she said smiling and hoping to look nice and friendly, "nice to meet you, and thanks for offering to let me stay."

grunted and mumbled something, probably introductions and shook her hand, drawing back quickly, as if he was afraid to catch some awful disease. Bradley chuckled. Normally Chloe would've said "Don't worry, I won't bite," but decided against it as they quickly turned and without a word led the way out of the airport.

Talk about a warm welcome thought Chloe I hope I live through this.

After they'd gotten into a fancy limousine and been driven home (the ride had been awful! The Crabbes were some of the coldest people she'd ever met–she wondered if they knew how to carry on a conversation), the fun continued. The Crabbey's' as she'd nicknamed them, simply entered the house and left her standing in the large foyer, admiring their vast mansion.

The youngest Crabbe, who she'd hoped to make friends with, raced upstairs to his room (to write to Malfoy no doubt) and slammed the door. Now the house felt completely empty. Her stomach gurgled loudly. She was so hungry but didn't want to impose. Thinking about how they really ought to serve peanuts on the flight, even stale old pretzels, she made her way to a huge black couch. It was such a dark house! Kind of cold and creepy

She was about to take out a book and read when she spotted a small dish of what looked like small jellybeans. She was sure they wouldn't mind if she had just one Reaching out for a shiny white one, hoping it was coconut, she nearly choked as she bit into the tiny bean. It was the worst thing she'd ever tasted! A mix between sour milk and rotten fish. She could've hear she heard some muffled laughter, but spit the bean into her hand and decided to read.

The rest of the evening was just as uneventful, with only the sounds of doors closing in the huge mansion. Chloe felt really lonely and a little scared, not knowing what to do.

Upstairs, Vincent was writing to Malfoy:

Draco, you'll never gess what happened tooday! We went to the muggle airport, but the new student is a gurl! She tries to talk to much and I can tel father reeally doesn't like her. He's just going to let her sit all by herself today and tomoro. I think she's funie. She's trying to hard, but I dew think she's a little pritty. For a muggle you know. Well, I will talk to you soon.

-Crabbe

Finally, after hours of waiting and making pictures with the jellybeans, a maid coldly showed Chloe to her room, and left abrubtly before she could even say thank you.

Well, at least we'll be leaving for school tomorrow, thought Chloe as she climbed into bed. But the next day was even worse.

Rain pattered against the windows steadily. Outside the sky was covered in murky gray clouds and flashed with bolts of dead to the world, Chloe was happily dreaming about gumdrops when she was woken up by a loud crash of thunder. She nearly flew off the bed but just laughed at herself and slipped on a pair of fluffy slippers. Yes! It was raining! She flew over to the window, threw open the drab black curtains and forced the squeaky window to open. She stuck her whole face out of the window, tilting it up and letting the rain droplets roll off. Chloe loved rain. She stood for a few minutes gazing out the window, when suddenly she remembered where she was.

Oh no! Crabbey Mansion! Oh what time was it–she rummaged through her backpack and came up with her smiley face alarm clock. 10:30? Aw crap, how could she've slept so late? Dashing around the room madly, she caught a quick glimpse of herself in the mirror and skidded to a stop, bursting out in laughter. I should really wear my hair like this all the time–she thought to herself–I might fit in here!

She threw on some clothes and ran downstairs, hopping she wasn't too late for breakfast. She'd had to raid her emergency stash of gummy worms last night! Unfortunately though, Chloe did not get any breakfast, and the day went downhill from there.

First of all, Crabbey number one had announced very snootily that if she wanted breakfast she would have to wake up in time for it. Now she would have to wait for lunch, and hopefully she would arrive on time for that. Lunch was awful. Who knows what kind of nasty meat and steamed cucumbers. Time to raid the candy stash again thought Chloe. For the rest of the day she was completely left alone and ignored. Where on earth do these people go? She wondered. She decided to try to go on a walk around the grounds, and returned to the lovely surprise that her candy stash had been pillaged. Well, this was it. Maybe she'd try to smuggle some food from the kitchens.

When she finally reached them, she peeked through a crack in the door. Vincent Crabbe was inside having a hefty snack of chocolate cake and what appeared to be frog legs. Next to him sat an enormous pile of candy wrappers. That was it. It was time for pay back, to the Crabbey's who'd made her first two days miserable. They were goin' down.

She quickly ran back up to her room and dug through her back pack. Finally she found what she was looking for. 2 bright pink whoopie cushions, a few sticks off peppery hot gum, and a bar of black soap. Pranks were probably her biggest weakness, but they were so much fun, she thought, her brown eyes glittering. She put the soap back. It was too much. She'd save it for another occasion.

She kept herself busy for a few hours, putting everything in place. It was hard work sneaking around and finding the right rooms in the huge mansion. Whoopie cushions under the fancy seat cushions in the dining room, the gum under random plates. This would be great. She would leave them a nice little surprise.'

When everything was set, Chloe apologized profusively to a maid and asked her to please thank for his generosity, but that she would be retiring early and missing dinner. But not really–she planned to watch all the action. So what if the Crabbe's were inviting over some important friends? The Malfoy's–what a screwy name. Better than Crabbes though, she thought. Hopefully, the Crabbe's wouldn't be able to figure out she'd been the one to do this. They weren't exactly the brightest tools in the shed, and hopefully the Malfoys wouldn't be either. And even if they did, they were just harmless little pranks. At least, knowing them, they'd think she was in bed. Fat chance She could see the clear glass china sparling in dark red dining room, and could hardly breathe with anticipation. the Yep, this would be a night to remember.


End file.
